


Love Song in D Major

by alchemicalTyphoon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Creampie, Gentle Sex, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: Three is better than two. Asra can't believe his luck, having both his beloved apprentice AND Ilya in his life to love.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Love Song in D Major

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow no angst for a change??? Well I guess I could be nice to Asra for a change (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧!

Waking up had always been a slow and gradual affair for Asra, and this morning was no different. He sighed with contentment, feeling for, and pulling the hot furnace of a body closer to himself. They shifted a little, making a soft, squeaky noise as they burrowed into his chest for warmth. His hand found its way to their back, and he idly stroked their soft skin to the audible contentment of his love. It was hard to believe, but they were finally together again, something he hadn't thought possible. Least of all because Ilya was a _willing_ party in this as well. 

He'd thought after the two of them parted, the doctor wanted nothing more to do with him. And truth be told, he wouldn't have blamed him for it; although they both knew it was unhealthy, Asra hadn't dissuaded him from forming a relationship with him either. With shame, he had to admit he'd treated Ilya unfairly, had used him to numb the pain of loss. And in the aftermath, he'd been... cold, unkind, disregarding his feelings... It was one of the darkest times in his life, but that still couldn't excuse his behaviour. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts, and made a mental note to thank Ilya for agreeing to this triumvirate of theirs. Without his consent, none of this could have happened. 

Smiling at his good fortune, he cracked open an eye, looking at the mess of brown hair flush against him. His hand moved of its own accord, carefully brushing the long strands out of their face. It wasn't often he was awake before they were, and he enjoyed this quiet little moment, where it was just him, them, and a toasty bed. In this peace, it was tempting to slowly drift back to sleep... but equally tempting was to rouse them, for a morning round.  


He carefully nudged them on their back, causing a sleepy protest at the sudden cold hitting their bare skin. Suppressing a laugh, his lips found theirs and the protest died down, turning appreciative. Their sleep-coordinated arms went approximately towards him, and this time he couldn't keep the laugh down as he guided them around his neck one at a time. One of them slid up, tangling loosely in his hair as his lips dotted lightly across the jawbone and behind their ears. Still sleepy, but stirring slowly towards wakefulness, they turned their head a little. He brushed their silky hair aside, kissing a meandering path down their neck, and resting his lips in that divot between their collar bones. 

"Tickles", they murmured. He kissed the spot again, their sleepy giggles like music to his soul; he hadn't known how much he'd missed hearing those sounds until now. They slowly stirred into full waking with little sighs and content humming as his hands and mouth re-acquainted themselves with their body and its reactions to his touches. He caressed his way down, taking joy in their laughter as he touched their ticklish spots. They tugged at his hair, and he obliged by moving his head back up. Their brown eyes were still a touch sleepy, but they were focused on him, on his lips. He grinned, taking their mouth and swallowing up their moan as his fingers circled their clit. They tried to stay quiet as he started them to a leisurely climax. 

"Don't hold back on me", he hummed between kisses. "There's nothing I'd rather do than listen to every sound I can tease out of you." He punctuated his request by slipping first one, then two fingers inside them. To his delight, they were less reserved this time in expressing themself. "Hmmm... Yes... Let me hear more, please..." 

It was an absolute pleasure hearing them sing, to know it was him that caused every single moan, groan, sigh, and anything in between escaping from their lips. He relished in coaxing more sweet sounds out of them, letting the room fill with his name, uttered in ways he thought he'd never hear again. His mouth strung them on as their body, soft and pliant, responded to fingers that remembered where to touch for the best responses. The pitch of their voice went higher as he took his time bringing them to a peak. 

"Asra... inside me... Please?...", they asked, before their breath hitched. He chuckled quietly, knowing full well he had them teetering on the edge. "Only if you come for me first", he said, his voice almost a low purr. With some effort, they managed to shudder an answer, before they lost themself to his ministrations again. He was able to keep them on the edge for a little while longer, but eventually they couldn't hold out anymore, and unravelled into a quivering mess beneath him. With his fingers still inside them, he teased out a few more orgasms, before they were spend. He withdrew his hand, and carefully lapped up their juices from his fingers. They still tasted like he remembered. 

With his hand cleaned, he caressed their sides, savouring the smile that broke through the haze of fulfillment. He rested on his elbows, his thumbs drawing lazy circles around their nipples, and causing them to draw their legs together with a sensuous sigh. Asra tutted, gently nudging them apart again with a knee, while he trailed light kisses up the side of their neck. "Are you turning shy on me, little hummingbird? I thought I heard you say you wanted me inside of you..." His words caused a whimper of anticipation and a breathy ' _yes, please, Asra_ ' that would've made him hard, if he hadn't already been so since they'd pressed themself against him at his request. 

"Since you asked so politely..." He leaned on one elbow and rummaged in the nightstand with his other arm for two vials of contraceptive potions, holding them in view with a knowing look. They took one, and tipped its contents down their throat as he rose and did the same. He nudged their legs further apart with his other knee before pulling them down to him, leaving their hair to trail around their face. Serendipitous it was that the sun decided to shine in, changing their brown hair into a halo of warm reds. Like the fire he'd yearned for ever since they were back in his life. 

Asra drank up the sight, a little bit regretful Ilya wasn't here to appreciate this with him. He'd have enjoyed reading the poems he would no doubt be inspired to write after seeing their little bird like this. Next time, he'd stop their doctor from leaving them for city planning meetings. Surely they could make do without Ilya for a day... 

He brought himself out of his musings, and hunched over them, blocking the sun. It extinguished the fiery halo around them, but set ablaze a look of lust in their eyes. As he smiled, the fluster on their cheeks returned, and then he bend down to touch his brow with theirs. 

"Mmm... I'm going to enjoy you. I promise I'll have you come many more times before I fill you up." He ground his cock slowly against them, coating it with the results of their orgasms. Their breathing sped up and he could see their pupils dilate. "Hopefully, Ilya will have returned by then. I'll have him take my place while I recover..." He closed his eyes as he concentrated, his hand filling with magic as he stroked himself, locking the spell that would prevent him from coming until he wanted to. He opened his eyes again and lightly pressed his lips with incongruous chastity against theirs. "We'll be taking turns, fucking you slowly, filling you up with our come..." He aligned himself with them, and slowly slipped inside. They were so wet, he almost went in faster than he anticipated, but he quickly recovered. It was a joy to hear softly cry out his name as he buried all of himself inside them. He breathed hard when he felt them clench around his cock, and he had to take a moment before he spoke again. "Ilya and I are going to make you focus on yourself..." He pulled slowly out of them. "On us..." He rolled smoothly back into them, making them cry out his name again. His lips found theirs again and he smiled. "Exactly. Like that", he purred. 

Asra kept a slow and steady pace going, gently bringing them to multiple climaxes that left them shuddering and gripping him like a vice while they rode it out. They were fully focused on themself, when he heard the shop's door unlock and relock, bringing in Ilya's jaunty whistling. With a smirk, he drew himself up, and positioned their lovely legs in such a way the good doctor would get a good view of his slow plowing into them. 

Quick and light footsteps echoed up the stairs. "G'morning, sleepy heads! I hope you're hungry because I-... I... uh..." Asra glanced sideways, feigning surprise. "Oh... Ilya! Good timing." Ilya's eyes were flitting between his cock drawing in and out slowly, and their face as they moaned their pleasure. It was a testament to excellent fabric choice that the doctor's erection was hard to see if one didn't know it was there. Turning fully to him, Asra winked. "Why don't you freshen up quickly and join in? I promised our little hummingbird here we'd fill them up. Think we can keep it up until sunset?" 

He didn't need to say more. "Well! I suppose we can, uh, definitely try!" The bags of groceries were dumped on the table and a cloak, a pair of boots, and more items of clothing were shed as Ilya sprinted towards the washroom. Asra chuckled, turning back to the moaning mess beneath him. 

"I don't think you'll need an afternoon run later to relax, do you?" Their answer to his question was another climax. Ilya didn't keep them waiting long, rushing back in undressed, and greeting them both with hungry kisses and damp hair. Asra handed him another vial of contraceptives which was downed immediately. Meanwhile, he gripped Ilya's cock and cast the same spell on it, leaving the other man with a beautiful flush on his pale skin. "Remember, we're aiming for sunset", he grinned. "We get to come only when the other's ready to take over." 

Ilya nodded. "Right. Wait until you've recovered, then switch. I can do that." 

"Don't forget the important part where you come inside them", he smirked, before demonstrating his words with good measure. He thrust a few more times, and withdrew, making way for Ilya's eager cock, while he draped himself next to their writhing forms. 

As he got back his breath, their small hand sought his. With a smile, he placed his in theirs, squeezing lightly, and feeling them squeeze back. A moment later, Ilya's larger, flushed hand covered both of theirs. Asra moved closer to press his lips to his knuckles, earning him a flustered look of love from Ilya, rousing his cock again. He stretched and moved onto his knees, loosely grabbing Ilya by his chin and taking his mouth. "Want me to take over for you?" Their doctor whimpered a ' _please!_ ' against his lips, before bending down again. "Darling, can I come inside you? I don't think I can hold much longer." With a dreamy 'yes', Ilya let himself go. Asra waited patiently for his turn to take over. 

"I hope we haven't tired you out yet. Sunset is still a ways off", he teased, drawing their blissfully limp form up his lap without resistance. They threatened to fall back, but Ilya sat himself behind them and sandwiched them in place. The three of them shuffled and shifted until they were all comfortable; Ilya latched his mouth to the nape of their neck, one hand playing with their clit and the other holding their hand; Asra somehow managed a comfortable position and angle to thrust into them unhurried, without interfering with Ilya's deft fingers; and their darling little hummingbird was lost in ecstasy, unable to form any sort of coherence beyond their songs of bliss. 

~~~

It wasn't until long after the sun had set, when the moon crept into sight, that they stopped singing. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to yell at/with me ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ! I do enjoy hearing what you think of it as it helps me figure out more things to write F(ಠ‿↼)z!


End file.
